staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Opole: Premiery 2002 08.30 Telezakupy 08.45 Mapeciątka: W kinie - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 09.10 Budzik - program dla dzieci 09.35 Stinky i Jake - serial anim. 10.00 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych (2) - serial przygodowy 10.55 Pan Złota Rączka (21,22) - serial komediowy, USA 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (608) - telenowela, Pol. 13.10 ZUS radzi - mag. poradnikowy 13.20 Po prostu paragraf 13.30 Telezakupy 13.50 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 14.15 Czym są... wielkie siły... czyli elektromagnetyzm (2) - program popularnonaukowy 14.40 Na skraju: Morfologioa - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Babiniec - magazyn 15.35 Euroexpress - magazyn 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1649) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Piłkarski Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.45 Plebania (196) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.10 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 18.20 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Kibic 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 NASH BRIDGES (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - program publicystyczny Elżbiety Jaworowicz 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.20 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny (powt.) 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 23.30 Gorąco polecam: LEGENDA O ŚWIĘTYM PIJAKU - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc.25/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 09:00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.59/97 - Luka w pamięci; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:50 Miss Universe 2002 cz.1; powt. 10:50 Elfy z ogrodu czarów; Fairytale,a true Story; 1997 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: Charles Sturridge; wyk: Florence Hoath,Elizabeth Earl,Paul McGann 12:30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku; Bonnie Parker i Clyde Barrow; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Tunio, ach ten Tunio! czyli 65 lat na scenie hrabiego Wojciecha Dzieduszyckiego; stereo; wyk: Kabaret Elita, Hanna Banaszak, Bohdan Łazuka, Zbigniew Lesień i inni 14:00 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin; odc.24 - Pułapka; serial anim.prod.australijsko.-niemieckiej 14:25 Euro-Quiz; quiz dla młodzieży 14:55 Providence; odc.35/40; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 50 lat TVP; Czarne chmury; odc.5/10; serial TVP 17:20 Chłop i baba; odc.6-ost. - Ja,sołtys; serial TVP stereo 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Podróże z Euro 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Polaków portret własny; Przysposobienie do życia w miłości 19:55 Podróże z Euro 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:30 Biało-czerwoni; magazyn 21:00 M jak miłość; odc.34; serial TVP; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:35 Polska bez fikcji; Czarny punkt; film dok.Jacka Łechtańskiego 23:10 Bandycki Petersburg; odc.10-ost. - Adwokat; serial prod. rosyjskiej 00:05 Prowincjonalne życie; Country Life; 1994 film fab.prod.australijskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Blakemore Michael; wyk: Neill Sam,Scacchi Greta,Hargreaves John 02:00 Gdzie są chłopaki tamtych lat; film dok. 02:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (22) - serial anim. 07.25 Piesek Poochini (20) - serial animowany, USA 07.50 Wysoka fala (60) - serial przyg. 08.45 Largo (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Niemcy /Belgia 09.40 Amor latino (101) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (9) - serial obyczajowy 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (86) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (50) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Macie, co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Disco Polo Live (325) - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza (97): Młodzieńczy bunt - serial komediowy 15.15 Robocop (23) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Serca na rozdrożu (46) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.05 Strażnik Teksasu (136) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Meksyk - Włochy - 1. połowa 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Meksyk - Włochy - 2. połowa 20.00 Samo życie (61) - serial obycz. 20.30 Moda na Mundial 21.15 OSTRY DYŻUR (157) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Ekwador - Chorwacja - 1. połowa 23.00 Inf., sport i prognoza pogody 23.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Ekwador - Chorwacja - 2. połowa 00.00 EX - thriller, USA/Kanada 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (14) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (96) - telenowela 7.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - Serial anim. 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 8.40 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Zwariowana forsa 13.25 Podróż do serca świata - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (192) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (98) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (15) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE: Rozbitkowie - film katastrof. USA 21.55 Adopcje - serial dok. 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.45 Brygada ratunkowa (2) - serial 23.45 Mściciel (2) - serial 0.45 Strong Man - Siłacze 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Kłopoty z Zosią - francuski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 7.35 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów – serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 JAPONIA: „Edukacja” – film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 9.35 Saga Jacksonów - współczesny, obyczajowy serial australijski 1999 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 10.45 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 11.15 Piłkarski Express 11.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 11.45 To jest temat – reportaż 12.00 Małe ojczyzny – cykl dokumentalny 12.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 12.35 Likaony znad Okavango – film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 13.45 Agrobiznes – rolniczy program informacyjny 14.00 Stacja PRL - magazyn 14.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 14.45 To jest temat – reportaż 15.00 Jabłko Newtona - cykl popularno-naukowy dla młodych widzów 15.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 15.57 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 16.45 Małe ojczyzny – cykl dokumentalny 17.15 To jest temat – reportaż 17.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 17.50 Program lokalny 19.30 50 lat TVP - Z archiwum rozrywki 20.00 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 20.40 Eurotel – magazyn europejski przedstawiający problematykę integracji Polski z UE 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Relacja z meczu bokserskiego Polska - Irlandia 23.35 Kurier – program informacyjny 0.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 08.50 Sekrety zdrowia: Cukrzyca - zbyt słodka krew - mag. medyczny 09.10 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 09.25 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej - program Tomasza Kamińskiego 09.40 Linia specjalna: Jan Nowak Jeziorański - program publicystyczny 10.30 Szkoła na wesoło - dla dzieci 11.00 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przyg. 11.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.25 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 12.50 Polskie smaki: Polędwica wołowa 13.05 Teatr Telewizji: Pielgrzymi - sztuka Marka Pruchniewskiego, Pol. 14.30 Santor Cafe Nic prócz miłości - recital Ireny Santor (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Sekrety zdrowia: Cukrzyca - zbyt słodka krew - mag. medyczny 15.30 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 15.45 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej - program Tomasza Kamińskiego 16.00 Panorama 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Eurotel - magazyn 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana - serial 18.05 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przyg. 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek (5/13): Przygoda w lesie - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Teatr Telewizji: PIELGRZYMI - sztuka Marka Pruchniewskiego, Pol. 22.20 Wielkie dzieła, wielcy wykonawcy: Menuhin dyryguje - V Symfonię Beethovena 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.05 Sportowy flesz 00.10 Euroexpress - magazyn 00.25 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 00.50 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana (14): August Tchórzliwy - serial anim. 01.15 Miś Kudłatek (5/13): Przygoda w lesie - serial animowany 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Sportowy flesz (powt.) 02.00 Złotopolscy (392): Nic się nie zgadza - telenowela, Polska 02.30 Teatr Telewizji: Pielgrzymi - sztuka Marka Pruchniewskiego, Pol. 03.50 Powtórzenia HBO 06:30 Pokemon: film pierwszy - animowany, Japonia 1999, 92 min. 08:10 Drobiazg - familijny, Dania 1991, 85 min. 09:40 Orzeł - wojenny, Polska 1959, 104 min. 11:30 Anioł w grze - familijny, USA 2000, 85 min. 12:55 Britney Spears: Nie ma jak w domu - koncert, 70 min. 14:10 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka - komedia, USA 1992, 85 min. 15:40 Przeżyj to jeszcze raz - dramat, USA 2000, 93 min. 17:20 Pokemon: film pierwszy - animowany, Japonia 1999, 92 min. 19:00 Uczeń czarodzieja - familijny, Afryka Pd. 2000, 85 min. 20:30 Cinema, cinema (23) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 21:00 Zagubione serca - dramat, USA 1999, 127 min. 23:10 Złoto pustyni - film akcji, USA 1999, 110 min. 01:05 Opowieści Lady Chatterley: Małe chwile (10) - erotyczny, USA, 26 min. 01:35 Chłopaki na Ibizie - komedia, W. Brytania 2000, 79 min. 02:55 Nigdy za dużo - dramat, USA 2001, 90 min. 04:30 Orzeł - wojenny, Polska 1959, 104 min. TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Kłopoty z Zosią - francuski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 7.35 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów – serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Panorama, Pogoda 8.15 Magazyn Elbląski 8.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 JAPONIA: „Edukacja” – film dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 9.35 Saga Jacksonów - współczesny, obyczajowy serial australijski, 1999 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 10.45 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 11.15 Piłkarski Express 11.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 11.45 To jest temat – reportaż 12.00 Małe ojczyzny – cykl dokumentalny 12.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 12.35 Likaony znad Okavango – film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 13.45 Agrobiznes – rolniczy program informacyjny 14.00 Stacja PRL - magazyn 14.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 14.45 To jest temat – reportaż 15.00 Jabłko Newtona - cykl popularno-naukowy dla młodych widzów 15.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 15.40 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 15.57 Temat wiejski /powt./ 16.15 Gość "3" 16.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 16.45 Małe ojczyzny – cykl dokumentalny 17.15 To jest temat – reportaż 17.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 17.50 Panorama – flesz, Punkt – temat dnia 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.20 Regiony kultury – program poświęcony wydarzeniom kulturalnym w Polsce 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Kość niezgody 19.15 Kwiaty i ogrody – poradnik 19.30 50 lat TVP - Z archiwum rozrywki 20.00 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 20.40 Eurotel – magazyn europejski przedstawiający problematykę integracji Polski z UE 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Magazyn Elbląski /powt./ 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Relacja z meczu bokserskiego Polska - Irlandia 23.35 Kurier – program informacyjny 0.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Mundial 2002 - mecz Turcja - Chiny 10.50 Viper (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.50 Bieg po szmal (11) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (5) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Oh, Baby 2 (20) - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Ekwador - Chorwacja 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (81) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (41) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Bieg po szmal (12) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (4) - serial sens. 20.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Kostaryka - Brazylia 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Inf. sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - mag. 22.15 VIPER (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Głuchy telefon (3) - serial kom. 23.45 Mundial 2002 - mecz Turcja - Chiny 01.35 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (26) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (24) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (116) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Asy wywiadu (4) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (71) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon- Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (27) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (57) - serial 17.15 Marlin Bay (15) - serial 18.10 Asy wywiadu (5) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (117) - serial 20.00 Zemsta mafii - film sens. USA (1992), wyk. Tony Danza, Ted Levine, Dan Lauria, Śamuel L.Jackson, Frank Vincent, Nicholas Turturro 21.45 Cobra - oddział specjalny (23) - serial 22.40 Tajemnicza śmierć - film sens. USA (1982), wyk. Robert Mitchum, Angie Dickinson, Mel Ferrer, Jose Peres, John Haikins 0.25 Zemsta mafii - film sens. USA (1992) 2.00 Koniec programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 "Kaczki wudi" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 16:00 św. Antoniego z Padwy Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:05 Msza święta w uroczystość św. Antoniego 17:15 W Jego ręku tchnienie życia i dusza każdego człowieka Rozmowy o katechizmie rozmowa z ks. prof.. A. Dziubą 17:35 "Ojciec Święty na Placu Zwycięstwa" film dokumentalny 18:20 "Kilka dni w Tunezji" film krajoznawczy 18:45 Ad Dei Gloriam 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Grzech Obyś był zimny, albo gorący rozmowa z ks. J. Sikorskim 19:10 Wszystko śpiewa, wszystko gra 19:20 "Giermek" "Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka" serial animowany 19:30 Najmniejsze ziarenko I co było dalej? program dla dzieci 19:35 "Ziemia skarbem boskim" - impresja filmowa o św. Franciszku z Asyżu Światło dla sztuki 20:05 "Archiwum XX wieku" film dokumentalny 20:35 część radosna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 św. Antoniego z Padwy Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:10 Matury Studio Otwarte program publicystyczny 22:05 "Francja - Picardia" "Archeologia" film dokumentalny 22:50 U Pana Boga za piecem magazyn niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 23:05 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 06:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 06:35 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 07:00 "Kłopoty z Zosią" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1992 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:35 "Rycerze Królestwa Owadów" serial animowany (WP) USA 1998 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Edukacja" "Japonia" serial dokumentalny (WP) Japonia 1997 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Piłkarski Express (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 12:00 Każda dolina będzie podniesiona Małe ojczyzny magazyn (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Likaony znad Okavango" film dokumentalny (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Szkoła Stacja PRL program dokumentalny (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 15:00 "Jabłko Newtona" serial dokumentalny (WP) USA 1993 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:45 Każda dolina będzie podniesiona Małe ojczyzny magazyn (powt.) (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 18:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 20:50 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Mecz Polska - Irlandia Boks (WP) 23:35 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 00:00 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Ze zdrowiem na ty 17:45 Bądź zdrów 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Czy słyszysz moje myśli? (Can You Hear Me Thinking?) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1990, 85 min 15.30 Sierota i jej ojcowie (Sirota Kazanskaja), komedia obyczajowa, Rosja, 1997, 82 min 17.00 Maska szkarłatnej śmierci (The Masque Of The Red Death) horror, Wielka Brytania, 1964, 89 min 18.30 Dziewczyna o zielonych oczach (Girl With Green Eyes) film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania, 1964, 91 min 20.00 Dokument. Nowe kino niemieckie, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Każdemu swoje (We Still Kill The Old Way) dramat, Włochy, 1968, 99 min 22.30 śmiertelne cienie (Todliche Schatten) dramat, Niemcy, 1999, 89 min 00.00 żywoty pań swawolnych (Dames Galantes) melodramat, Francja 1990, 120 min. TeDe 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP – wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 07.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 07.50 „Alicja w krainie czarów” („Alice in Wonderland”) – serial animowany, Japonia-USA 08.20 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Turcja – Chiny 10.50 "Viper" ("Viper 3") (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin, Sydney Walsh, Jon Polito 11.50 „Bieg po szmal” („Arliss”) (8) – serial, produkcja: Timothy Marx, wyk. Robert Wuhl, 12.20 „Hotelik pod sosnami” („Payne") (5) – serial komediowy, USA 1999, 12.50 „Oh, Baby 2” (20) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, prod. Linda Mathious, Heather MacGillvary, wyk. Cynthia Stevenson, Jessica Walter, Matt Champagne 13.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Ekwador - Chorwacja 15.35 „Miasteczko Evening Shade” („Evening Shade”) (81) – serial komediowy, USA 1990-1994, reż. Robby Benson, Frank Bonner, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Ossie Davis, Hal Holbrook, 16.00 „Fiorella” („Pobre Diabla”) (41) – telenowela, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada, Teddy Guzman, Camucha Negrete, 17.00 „Bieg po szmal” („Arliss”) (12) – serial, produkcja: Timothy Marx, wyk. Robert Wuhl, 17.30 Hot Chat - interaktywny program publicystyczny 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 „Życiowa szansa 2” (59) – teleturniej 19.00 „Najemnicy” („Soldier of Fortune 2”) (4) - Serial akcji, USA 1997, prod. Jerry Bruckheimer, Don Simpson, Neil R. Russell, Greg Strangis, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke, Mark A. Sheppard, David Selby 20.00 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Kostaryka - Brazylia 21.50 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.00 Informacje sportowe 22.03 Prognoza pogody 22.05 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 22.15 "Viper" ("Viper 3") (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, 23.15 „Głuchy telefon” („Grapevine") (3) – serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. David Frankel, Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. Lynn Clark, Steven Eckholdt, Jonathan Penner 23.45 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Turcja - Chiny 01.35 X Laski – program rozrywkowy 02.05 Muzyczne Listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 03.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.45 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 13.15 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (35 min.). 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.25 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.35 Niesamowite zdarzenia (World's Most) (55 min.). 21.30 Zdrada (Cheaters) (50 min.). 22.20 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 22.45 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 23.15 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (35 min.). 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 00.15 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 00.40 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 01.05 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.55 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.50 Niesamowite zdarzenia (World's Most) (55 min.). 03.45 Zdrada (Cheaters) (50 min.). 04.35 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). 05.00 Pogotowie ratunkowe (A & E) (25 min.). Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 112) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 07.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 08.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 12) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 09.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 65) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 111) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 11.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 12.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 13.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 64) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 14.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 112) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 15.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 16.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 12) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 17.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 65) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 111) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 19.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 20.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 64) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 22.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 112) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 23.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 24.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 12) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 01.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 65) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) Avante 05:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 05:30 Dziwniejsze od fikcji 06:00 Horyzonty 06:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 07:00 Skrzydła nad światem 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 Przyjemność z jazdy 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Świat wodnych bolidów 11:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 11:30 Dziwniejsze od fikcji 12:00 Horyzonty 12:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 13:00 Złota era wyścigów samochodowych 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 Przyjemność z jazdy 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Świat wodnych bolidów 17:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 17:30 Dziwniejsze od fikcji 18:00 Horyzonty 18:30 Świat samochodów 19:00 Złota era wyścigów samochodowych 20:00 Podniebni gliniarze 20:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 21:00 Flota Uderzeniowa 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Ostatnie kroki na księżycu Apollo 17 23:00 Lordowie mafii 00:00 Horyzonty 00:30 Świat samochodów 01:00 Złota era wyścigów samochodowych 02:00 Podniebni gliniarze 02:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 03:00 Flota Uderzeniowa 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Ostatnie kroki na księżycu Apollo 17 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 CHERNO talk show 11:15 Profesor Jürgen Falter w rozmowie z Elke Herrmann program kulturalny 11:45 Odnalezione w Austrii program krajoznawczy 12:10 Raport magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Bez granic. Magazyn 3 krajów program publicystyczny (powt.) 14:00 "Fassbinder w Hollywood" film dokumentalny (powt.) 14:45 "Miejska natura" film dokumentalny (powt.) 16:00 "Pośród rosyjskich niedźwiedzi" film dokumentalny 16:30 "Balonowy maraton" film dokumentalny 17:15 Magazyn regionalny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "Ach ty grubasku" 37 stopni film dokumentalny 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Zapach zielonej papai" reż.Tran Anh Hung, wyk.Man San Lu, Tran Nu Yen Khe, Thi Loc Truong, Hoa Hoi Vuong film obyczajowy Francja 1993 21:50 "Bezpartyjny" reż.Jochen Epple film krótkometrażowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 "Superbike" film dokumentalny 23:15 Wieczór towarzyski program kabaretowy 00:15 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 00:45 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 00:50 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:20 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 01:55 Klub literacki magazyn (powt.) 03:10 Magazyn regionalny 03:40 Szwajcaria Południe-Zachód magazyn regionalny (powt.) Kabel 1 05:35 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 07:30 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:30 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Joshua Shelby, Jerry Maren 10:00 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Penny Marshall, Joan Crosby, Danny Sullivan, John Simon 10:35 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 wyk.Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Hopper, William Talman, Ray Collins, Myrna Fahey, Ruta Lee, Benny Baker, Peter Breck 11:35 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1998 wyk.Whip Hubley, Tiffany Lamb, Darrin Klimek, Anja Coleby, Craig Marriott, Laura Donaldson, Gus Mercurio, Skye Patch 12:30 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 wyk.Jack Lord, James MacArthur, Kam Fong, Herman Wedemeyer, Harry Endo, Glenn Cannon, Rudy Ramos, Barbara Baxley 13:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 wyk.Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers, Lionel Stander, Kip Niven, Oliver Clark, Gwynne Gilford, Barbara Sharma, Ralph Strait 14:25 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1990 wyk.Andy Griffith, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars, Clarence Gilyard jr., Don Knotts, Ken Foree, Christopher Allport, Stanley Kamel, Wanda De Jesus 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose wyk.Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Barry Van Dyke, Charlie Schlatter, Jeff Maynard, Clifton Gonzales Gonzales, Kim Little, Rick Cramer 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 wyk.Joe Nipote, James McCaffrey, Dorian Harewood, Vincent F. Guastaferro, Robert Kerbeck, Amy Steel, Rachel Wells, Tim Thomerson 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:29 WM-Telegramm 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Dana Elcar, Victoria Fyodorova, Jeanette Nolan, Roxanne Reese, Jackson Davies, Anthony Holland, Charles Payne, Katie Murray 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 wyk.Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino, Amanda Bearse, Ted McGinley, Beau Dremann, Joseph Bologna, Matt LeBlanc 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1986 wyk.Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Benji Gregory, Andrea Elson, John LaMotta, Tommi Piper 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Dingsda - Gameshow 21:15 K1 Das Magazin - Magazin 22:15 K1 Die Reportage - Magazin 23:05 K1 Die Reportage - Magazin 00:01 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:05 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 01:00 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 01:55 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 02:55 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:00 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:00 Rache aus dem Jenseits - Fantastisch, USA 1976 reż.Arthur Marks, wyk.Glynn Turman, Joan Pringle, Louis Gossett jr., Carl Crudup, James Louis Watkins, Alice Jubert, Stephanie Faulkner, David McKnight RTL 05:10 Explosiv - Weekend magazyn sensacji (powt.) 06:00 Punkt 6 magazyn informacyjny 07:00 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 07:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 08:05 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Punkt 9 magazyn informacyjny 09:30 "Mój ślub" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 10:00 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 11:00 "Moje dziecko" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 11:30 Pojedynek rodzinny teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer talk show 15:00 "Posterunek" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1993 16:00 "Sąd dla nieletnich" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 17:00 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 17:30 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:00 Dobry wieczór magazyn regionalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv magazyn sensacji 19:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 20:15 "Columbo: Strange Bedfellows" reż.Vincent McEveety, wyk.Peter Falk, Rod Steiger, George Wendt, Jeff Yagher film kryminalny USA 1995 22:10 "Silent Witness - A Good Body" reż.David Thacker, wyk.Amanda Burton, Tom Georgeson, Isobel Middleton, Aden Gillett film kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2000 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 "Susan" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 01:00 "Veronica" serial komediowy USA 1998 01:30 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 02:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show (powt.) 02:50 Wiadomości 03:20 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Bärbel Schäfer talk show (powt.) Arte 14:00 Hipokrates magazyn medyczny (powt.) 14:30 Europejskie Forum magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 15:10 "50 lat gazety Bild - Gazeta, która porusza Niemców" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 2002 16:15 Szkoła Eskimosów 360° - Reportaż GEO (powt.) 16:45 Kreatywni - artyści z bliska magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 17:15 "Buena Vista Social Club" reż.Wim Wenders, wyk.Ry Cooder, Company Segundo, Ruben Gonzalez, Ibrahim Ferrer film muzyczny (powt.) Kuba 1998 19:00 Meksyk Voyages, Voyages magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 "Na pełnym morzu" "Kobiety za sterem" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 20:40 "Le Gone du Chaaba" reż.Christophe Ruggia, wyk.Bouzid Negnoug, Mohamed Fellag, Nabil Ghalem, Galamelah Lagra film obyczajowy Francja 1997 22:20 Documenta 11, światowa wystawa sztuki "Documenta 11 - wielki spektakl sztuki" Temat wieczoru 22:55 "Z peryferiów do centrum" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 00:40 "Bagdad Cafe" reż.Percy Adlon, wyk.Marianne Sägebrecht, Cch Pounder, Jack Polance, Christine Kaufmann komedia obyczajowa (powt.) Niemcy 1988 02:10 "Forza Bastia" film dokumentalny (powt.) ST 1 07:05 Wiadomości 07:20 24 godziny na świecie program informacyjny 07:30 Kultura magazyn kulturalny 07:35 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 08:00 Telezakupy magazyn 08:10 Infotext 08:30 Żywa panorama 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 Słoneczko program dla dzieci 10:00 "Mali, ale wielcy" serial edukacyjny Francja 10:15 Megabajt magazyn komputerowy 10:40 Bogaci i zdrowi program rozrywkowy 11:05 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 11:55 Telezakupy magazyn 12:05 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 12:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 12:50 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Rhytmick magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 14:25 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 14:30 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:25 Wiadomości 15:30 Łódź podwodna na Dunaju magazyn dla młodzieży 16:00 "Ziarenka pieprzu" reż.Matthias Steurer/Klaus Wirbitzky, wyk.Julian Paeth, Anna-Elena Herzogová serial przygodowy dla dzieci Niemcy 1999 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Fun o piątej program dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Owoce morza: Ognisko domowe" reż.F. Luciani Francois, wyk.O. Sitruk, D. Guillo, F. Darel serial obyczajowy Francja 1997 20:55 Propozycje na weekend 21:00 Tipos Bingo magazyn 21:30 Digitalny świat magazyn 21:45 Ring program polityczny 22:40 Ameryka, Ameryka program publicystyczny o historii muzyki w USA 23:05 "Tito a ja" reż.G. Marković, wyk.D. Vojnov, L.R Ristovski, P. Manojlovič, A. Dobra film obyczajowy Jugosławia 1992 00:55 Wiadomości 01:20 Telezakupy 01:25 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Farmakologia kliniczna . Wykład 27 program edukacyjny 05:55 Zdarzyło się jutro... 06:15 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:25 Helzacomic magazyn rozrywkowy 07:00 Go cart program dla dzieci 08:30 "Amiche Nemiche" serial 10:05 10 minut z... 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Dzieciństwo Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 10:35 Magazyn medyczny 10:45 Nonsolosoldi magazyn gospodarczy 10:50 Książki magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 "Il rumore dei ricordi" Włoskie Południe reż.Paolo Poeti, wyk.Elena Sofia Ricci, Marco Bonini, Valeria Fabrizi, Aisha Cerami film obyczajowy Włochy 1999 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny 14:05 Na twoim miejscu talk show 15:30 Włochy na Dwójce 16:30 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1994 17:00 Nareszcie Disney filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:30 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 17:50 Net magazyn aktualności 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Wolff un poliziotto a Berlino" serial kryminalny Niemcy 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Quarantine" reż.Chuck Bowman, wyk.Nastassja Kinski, Harry Hamlin, Joelle Carter, Garwin Sanford film sensacyjny USA 1999 22:35 "Nikita" serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 23:30 Wiadomości 23:55 Książki magazyn kulturalny 00:05 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:25 "Wściekłość i sprawiedliwość 2" reż.Guy Norris, wyk.Cynthia Rothrock, Richard Norton, Patrick Muldoon, Frans Tumbuan film sensacyjny USA 1993 01:55 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny (powt.) 02:15 Włoskie pytania 02:20 W gabinecie dyrektora 02:30 "Baldini e Simoni" serial komediowy Włochy 1999 03:00 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Ekonomia turystyki . Wykład 12 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 13 program edukacyjny TVE 05:20 Jazz en Espana 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:10 Los desayunos de TVE 10:00 La aventura del saber TV educativa program edukacyjny 11:00 Asi son las cosas 11:45 Para gourmet 12:00 Saber vivir 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 El escarabajo verde 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de primavera 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 Telenowela 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 Aqui canarias 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 Cuentame como paso 23:00 Esta es mi historia 00:30 Tendido cero 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Asi son las cosas TV 4 (Szwecja) 06:00 Program poranny 09:35 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens rätt 13:00 "Dylemat Dicka Tracy" reż.John Rawlins, wyk.Ralph Byrd, Lyle Latell, Kay Christopher, Jack Lambert film sensacyjny USA 1947 14:05 Przerwa 15:10 "Emmerdale XIII" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:35 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 16:00 "Beverly Hills 90210-year 9" serial obyczajowy USA 1999 16:45 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:35 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 Äntligen hemma sommar magazyn poradnikowy 20:20 "Nigella Bites I-II" serial W. Bryt. 2001 20:50 "Rejseholdet" serial sensacyjny Dania 2000 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Prognoza pogody 22:20 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Tba- 22:40 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 00:40 "Touching Evil III" serial kryminalny USA 1999 01:35 "Prisoner Cell Block H" serial obyczajowy Australia 02:30 Program na dobranoc 02:40 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 05:05 Zakończenie programu 06:35 "Det Tazmanska Odjuret" serial dla dzieci 07:00 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:20 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:15 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 13:45 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 14:15 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:45 Jenny Jones talkshow 15:35 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 16:30 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 17:55 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995-96 18:25 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 19:25 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 21:00 "Oficer i dżentelmen" reż.Taylor Hackford, wyk.Richard Gere, Debra Winger, Louis Gossett Jr, David Keith, Robert Loggia, Lisa Blount, Lisa Eilbacher film obyczajowy USA 1982 23:00 "Third Watch" serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 23:55 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 00:55 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 02:20 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 02:50 "Sprzedawca cadillaków" reż.Roger Donaldson, wyk.Robin Williams, Tim Robbins, Pamela Reed, Fran Drescher komedia sensacyjna USA 1990 04:25 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA